Rachel's drift 2
by shedanceswithherpast
Summary: So this is a spin off, of Tarakiki's Rachels drift It is my idea of what could have happend after chapter 9 rated M for killing and swearing   paranoid


**So this is a spin off, of Tarakiki's 'Rachel's drift' I hope you all like it. I do not own glee nor do I own fast and furious (dammit).**

It had almost been a year and a half since the freak accident that had claimed one Rachel Berry. The day of her funeral everybody would have much preferred that the coffin contained the body of Rachel Berry, but due to the fierceness of the explosion her body was ever recovered

The glee club was just as shocked as they were saddened at the funeral, they finally realized that she was the foundation of the glee club and they had just been abusing it the whole time it was there.

But as with everything the world kept turning, somewhere more accepting of this fact then others but everyone slowly moved on. Not that Rachel was never on their minds.

Mr. Shue had decided to cut the trip short and bring everyone home but only half ended up leaving, some people found love and stayed well others believed that Lima could never be the same .Puck had declared that he was in love with Letty and refused to leave.

Kurt had fallen in love with anything that had four wheels; he gradually learned everything about cars like they were the answers to his finals. Blaine on the other hand was in love with Kurt and he could not leave him behind so he learnt to race and stayed behind.

Santana and Brittney stayed as well both because they just missed Rachel (not that Santana would say wit aloud) Santana learnt how to drive and Britney learnt what she could about cars and helped Kurt when she could

As for the Torrento crew Mia was now 4 months pregnant with Brains child. Brian had found love with a friend of Mia's, she was defiantly a sight for sore eyes but she would have been easily forgotten next to Rachel.

They were more of a family then the glee club and Torrento crew combined everywhere. They cherished each other and new that being a family, a true family is what Rachel would have wanted

_***Present day, down town Rio***_

A pretty teenage girl woke up almost remotely, and she turned over in her temporary bed to see that it was _5:14 __**what can I do for16 minutes**_she thought to herself. She sat up and looked around her 9 room in almost a year and a half.

The walls where bare and the room was spotless the only things making the room a bedroom was the bed, chest of drawers, vanity and it's matching chair.

She stood up and walked over to the vanity, she sat back straight and forward from habit, she mentally played spot the difference between her old self and the one that has taken form. Her hair was now a sandy blond and was now down to almost half her back, her body was now toned and defined and she could proudly agree that she was one hot Jew but with all this glory there was an ever-present feeling of pain and regret.

She was taken away from this train of thoughts when a knock on the door signaled that it was 5:30 and it was time to do what she has done for over a year. A tall masculine man walked into the room as if it was his own. His features where at their full glory with the now rising sun shining over them, his dark curly hair looked net and clean as where his jeans and button up shit. His looks could easily make any girl swoon but his voice could make anyone faint with a simple word "It's time to start training"

She followed him closely to the master-bedroom/training room and started to train. They wasted no time, they never did they started off with hand on hand combat then progressed to weapons and two and a half hours' later she was finishing it off with a 2 mile jog around town. She knew she was good at fighting sometimes she even thought she was better at it then singing, she had almost forgot what her voice that had said resembled an angels ' sounded like.

She turned at the corner that was all too familiar to her she stopped and rested a few minutes behind a tree, that doubled as a shield. She watched as a boy her age passionately kissed a girl with beautiful curves, a group of people crowded a pregnant girl that was sitting close to a man with blond hair and she watched with complete gloom as a stunning girl reached up and kissed the man she loved. She felt her heartbreak into a hundred pieces as it did every day. But she knew she chose this, she did this for the ones she loved.

She got up and dusted the dirt off her knees and continued her run home she would see them again tomorrow and hope as always that tomorrow she will not regret her choice but who could blame her she missed being Rachel Berry.

**Please read and review I don't really want to continue if no one reads it I already am lazy enough thanks and hope to update soon**

_**401**_


End file.
